Red Tears
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Spinoff from Trace of Blood Al's voice never heard, Ed losing control. When his vampire side takes control, he goes on a killing spree, heading for his angel. Winry Rockbell. What was the cost of this...Dark EdxWin


**Welcome one and all to Red Tears! This is a spin-off from Trace of Blood, that came to me one day while reading fanfics. I based some of it from the fanfic Pretty. I hope it's not too much like it. **

**WARNING!: Even though this is an EdxWinry fanfic, it's counted as horror/ romance for the following reasons. This story contains violence, torture, murder, death and should not be read by people who can't take morbid, bloody stuff like this (really, I don't care how mature or old you are. I'm only 14, and I'm writing stuff like this. –grin-). There is absolutely NO happy ending to this. Also, PLEASE don't bitch about Ed acting like some crazed psychopath or that I'm a sicko for writing this in my reviews, cause I might send you a little…strongly worded message concerning it. :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I, Ayumi Elric do not own the anime Full Metal Alchemist, and all the characters and settings used in this fanfic has been borrowed from it.**

"**I saw a red dawn this morning…it was beautiful." Dedicated to all Rangers who have seen a Red Dawn and have come into my heart. This is for you. n.n**

**--- **

How did this happen? When exactly did I start changing? Why am I doing this? Those questions kept flashing through my mind. It's starting to annoy me. Ignoring them doesn't seem to be working.

But…how _did_ this happen? To tell the truth, I have no clue. There's barely anything I remember now. A woman, Amaya, barely said anything when I was with her. Just what I am now, a vampire, and set me off for my first kill.

Which wasn't that hard. Easy in fact. Almost…fun. It was a girl. There were two of them. One looked like she was in the military, and she tried protecting the other girl until it was too late. She ran away in fear. But…as soon as I had tasted that girl's blood, something just snapped into place. A haze filled my mind, and before I knew it, I was on a killing spree, sucking dry every person I came across. Heading straight for the military hotel.

So now, here I am in Winry Rockbell's room. There's blood everywhere; splattered on the walls, on the floor, on me…my clothes, my face, my hands.

Winry's cowering against the wall, shivering from fear. She, like me, was covered in her beautiful bright red blood. Her clothes were only strips now, clawed through and ragged. Her ivory skin only just peeked through the crimson blood that streaked across. It was a perfect image.

I kneel down in front of her. I hear her heart beat wildly. She looked very scared of me. Good, I want her scared. I like the fear in her eyes; I want to see more of it. But she's looking away from me. How annoying. It takes the fun out of all this.

I reach for her with my blood soaked, clawed hand. She winces, making a small whimpering sound. Ignoring her, I place me hand under her chin and bring her face close to mine. She truly is beautiful. Her sapphire eyes are sparkling, overflowing with tears and fear. She's also crying blood, which flowed richly down her pale face. I wonder how that happened…it's stunning nonetheless.

"Does it hurt Winry?" I asked quietly, smearing her bloody tears across her face. She whimpers more.

**CRACK!** My hand whips across her face, claws outstretched. She cries out in pain. 5 large scratches were carved into her cheek.

I smile at her, making sure she could see my fangs glistening in the dim light. Her eyes widen, and her screams quiet down to involuntary sobs.

I lean close to her face, licking at the fresh blood pouring down. She's trembling under my tongue. Her blood is warm and sweet, slightly metallic tasting. It only makes me want more, very tempting to drain her of her delicious blood right now. But I can't do that to my little angel…at least, not yet. With my other hand, I slowly scratch at her arm, softly now. Only just breaking the skin and letting droplets of scarlet to fall.

"You know Winry…I've always loved you." I whisper. "Do you love me Winry…?" I hiss hostilely, my lips grazing against her face.

She swallows hard. I feel her wince. "I….I-I." She rasps.

"Do you?" I increase the pressure now, clawing through a vein. Blood gushed onto my hand.

She screamed. "YES!"

"Is that the truth?" I pull my hand away, licking the blood away softly.

"Y-yes." She breaths.

"Heh, you have a funny way of showing it." I scoff, standing up. "Always bitching at me and giving me shit!" I kicked her hard in the ribs, making her scream as a loud cracking sound filled the air.

"I'm sorry!" She cries.

"You think it's enough just to apologize!?" I growled, bearing my fangs.

She looks terrified, and now decides to start screaming for help. I laugh.

"Scream all you want Winry. Anyone who would hear you is dead. Sucked dry." I grab her arm around the wrist, throwing her across the room. She slams into the wall opposite me, and falls, moaning and crying; nursing her arm where my claws dug into her flesh.

I calmly walked to where she lay, kneeling besides her. I watch her for a moment, gazing almost mesmerized at her beauty. A small pool of blood was collecting under her head, reflecting the moon, full outside the window.

"Winry." I whisper, seeing her cringe. Pinning her shoulders down, I whispered her name again. She starts whimpering again. I swing my leg over her, and leaned close to her face.

She watched me with wide eyes. She must've realized that she was completely trapped now. She shook uncontrollably.

I kiss her forcefully, shoving my tongue into her mouth, carefully making sure my fangs don't pierce into her. I feel her squirm under me. I pull away slightly, keeping my lips on hers. "I love you Winry Rockbell." I mouth, carefully forming my words so Winry would feel them.

She smiled slightly, as well as she could through the pain. "I love you too, Edward Elric." She mouthed back.

I smile this time, running my fingers through her hair. "It's a shame…that it had to be like this." I whisper.

She grimaces, her eyes filling with fear again.

"My beautiful fallen angel…I'm taking you to Hell with me." I kiss her again, this time gently. It's not until I'm about to pull away to realize that she was weakly returning the kiss, and gaining strength at that. We kiss passionately until finally I unwillingly slide my lips away, kissing down her face and onto her neck.

She stiffens. She knows what's going to happen now, and that makes her cry harder, but silently. Her tears, her red tears spilled onto me. I sighed quietly, kissing her neck and holding her close. "Edward." She chokes. "Please."

"We'll be together forever, my love." I smile, my fangs poking out onto my lip. "Together in Hell." I bite down on her neck, savoring the taste of blood that met me.

She slumps in my arms. Her eyes blanked, her heartbeat just…stops. That's when it hit me. The comforting sound of her heartbeat was gone. I was scared.

I quickly let her go, letting her fall silently to the floor. She was pale and limp, her dead blue eyes staring up at me.

"W-winry…" How could I have been so stupid?! How could I let Amaya get control of me like that? I killed all those people, and the one woman that meant so much to me.

I know it was futile, that she was gone from me, but I just couldn't stop myself. I yelled her name over and over until my throat was sore, shaking her. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't…it was then when I heard it. Just a soft, strangled beat of her heart. That's all I needed. I scooped her up in my arms, standing up. Blood pours onto the floor.

She was bleeding too much. She'd die of blood loss before I could get her to a hospital. There really was only one person I could go to. Amaya.

-

I sit quietly in a dark corner of the room, hugging my knees close to my chest. I can feel tears running quickly down my face. "She's gone…she's gone…" I whisper over and over.

Al's sitting next to me, trying to comfort me. His eyes glow silver now, seeming bright in the darkness. Like a beacon. His face was as pale as mine are, and he has fangs, claws, everything. He'd been transformed into a vampire too.

"Amaya will save her Brother, don't worry." He whispered, smiling slightly. But his eyes were sad, sympathetic of me.

"It's too late…she's gone Al…Winry's gone." I try wiping my face off, then stare at my hand. My tears are red…just like Winry's were. Crying blood…my hand clenches, and I chuckle softly. "I couldn't even control myself…I'm so stupid." I bury my face in my arms.

"Brother…" Al starts. He looks up suddenly, his eyes narrowing. "Amaya." He whispers.

I notice the door opening, and Amaya's scent wafting in. I stand up quickly and I'm in front of her a second later. "Where is she?" I ask.

Amaya sighs. "Edward, my son…"

"Where is she?" I repeat, dread growing in the back of my mind.

Amaya looked at me, her gaze cold. I shudder. She smiles cruelly. "Don't worry Edward…I wouldn't let my son down. But…it was almost too late. There wasn't much I could do."

"No…" I moan, covering my face with my hands. They reeked with Winry's blood, almost making me sick to my stomach.

"Edward…she's alive. As much alive as you and I are." Amaya's stare hardened.

"You mean…she's…"

"A vampire, yes."

-

I lost myself that day. That day, when I had 'killed' Winry, I lost myself. All that's left is an empty shell, devoid of real emotions or a heart. My humanity, as Amaya would say. I'm her perfect little son now.

I lost myself, but I didn't lose Winry. She's with me always. But she's not the Winry I remember. I remember Winry with sapphire eyes, always filled with happiness. Winry…now her eyes burn red. Her hair's long and wild looking, running down her back. She wears long, flowing black robes like Amaya, and became a cold blooded murderer. Amaya's image, her heir, her daughter.

I'm her partner, and her lover now. We succeeded in Amaya's mission, to make it so she'd live for an eternity. Now we're all immortal; Amaya, Al, Winry and I. Amaya's next mission was to rid the humans of this world. And we do her bidding.

Al, bless his heart, never joins us. He stays with Amaya, doing none of the dirty work. Amaya says its best, that way his heart stays pure for all of us.

Another kill, another massacre. Almost every night. Tonight was no exception. The moon hung heavily in the air, the sky a dark red.

I stand on a Cliffside, overlooking Ametris. It looks devoid and dark, overrun by shadows. I know for a fact there are some humans left though. A silent, unconscious wish is for them to manage to avoid death a little longer.

"Edward."

I look up, smiling slightly. "Hello Winry."

Winry smiles, her long fangs bright. "There you go again Edward. Always lost in your thoughts." She walked closer, standing besides me.

I chuckle softly. "Just thinking of the humans, my dear."

She rolls her eyes. "Why would you do that? They need to be wiped out anyway."

"Winry…" I sigh. "You know we were humans once before."

She glares at me. "I told you never to speak of that again."

"Sorry love." I look down at Ametris again.

She sits down, gazing down at the landscape. "I don't even remember being human." She said quietly, her hair whipping across her face from the wind.

"I do…" I whisper sadly. "And I remember you too…"

She looks up. "Edward, that was over a century ago. Why do you still hold on to those memories? Mother said they're pointless."

"Because…then…I'd lose you forever." I sit next to her, leaning on her. She sets her head on my shoulder. I kiss her cheek softly.

"Edward…" Winry says after a long while. "You're crying."

"I guess I am." I said with a heavy sigh.

She sits up and looks at my face. She smiles. "Red tears…" She said, licking them away softly.

I smile back, kissing her again. "My angel from hell…"

---

**And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed Red Tears. I know I did. It was fun to write. n.n**

**And as I finish, the most perfect song plays on my iPod. Angels by Within Temptation. Before that was 10th Man Down by Nightwish. **

**This is probably…one of the best fanfics I've ever written. Yay!**

**Please review!**


End file.
